Epistle
by vitunrumakissa
Summary: Letters written for and by Arthur Kirkland.


Epistle

By RainbowCake-Eater

Summary: letters written for and by Arthur Kirkland.

xxx

February 17th, 20XX

Dearest Alfred,

Five days. You've been gone for five days.

When I saw you board that plane, it all felt so surreal. The fact that you refused to enlighten me with your departing date upsets me. I had thought that it was just a dream, and that when I wake up, you'd be in bed; snoring, pulling the blankets, and sprawled on top of me.

But when I woke, it was not because of your disturbingly heavy weight on top of me.

It was the lack of weight that woke me.

I write this in the balcony of our new apartment.

It's so empty without you.

Be safe out there.

Love,

Arthur Kirkland.

xxx

Arthur,

I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I didn't want to upset you. You were so excited over the new apartment and I'd hate to see you sad after knowing that I was leaving so soon.

I couldn't sleep at all. The bed is too cold without you in it.

Please don't burn the kitchen down while I'm not there.

I miss you so much.

Love,

Alfred

xxx

March 4th, 20XX

Dearest Alfred,

Upset me! Listen to yourself.

Alfred, I won't be upset if I had known. I'd have spent more time with you instead of being locked up in my wretched office.

Peter visited yesterday. He told me that his family was on vacation here, and thought that it'd be 'cool' to drop by. He sends his regards.

I hope you're not exposed to the cold air out there. I know how susceptible to colds you are.

I have not burned down the kitchen. My cooking is perfectly fine, thank you, and I will not be burning the kitchen down anytime soon.

I miss you too, you cream-faced loon.

Love,

Arthur Kirkland.

xxx

Arthur,

I miss you.

Love,

Alfred.

xxx

December 25th, 20XX

Dearest Alfred,

Merry Christmas!

My sister has forced me to come back to St Alban's to spend the holidays with her, but I'll be flying out to Aberdeen in a few days for New Year's at my brother's place. I bought you a Christmas present and it's sitting back in Manhattan,

You'll be able to open it as soon as you come home, so look forward to that.

I hope you're having a magnificent Christmas in Afghanistan and are being showered by an immense number of gifts from your comrades.

I really wish you were here right now.

This is the first New Year's where I'll miss the ball drop in the seven years we've been together.

Missing you.

Love,

Arthur Kirkland.

PS. Please come home soon. You'll be gone for a whole year in just two months.

xxx

Arthur,

I'm coming home.

Love,

Alfred.

xxx

February 17th, 20XX

Dearest Alfred,

When you said you were coming home, I didn't expect you to come home in a box. I'm missing you terribly, and your parents have come here from Seattle. We planned the ceremony the way you wanted it. My family flew in from Britain and everyone is mourning you.

But there's nothing to mourn.

Alfred F. Jones, you have become a hero. You're my hero. You're a hero for those privates whose life you saved.

I only mourn the fact that our wedding can never happen.

I'm terribly sorry for postponing it. I wish that I'd never done that.

But I cannot do anything about it.

You look different from what I remember.

Your hair is darker, and your freckles more prominent. I can only guess that your eyes still hold the same mischief and sparkle.

Alfred, I write to tell you that I've sold the apartment. I'll be moving to London very soon. I don't think that I can stay in Manhattan without being constantly reminded of you. And while we made sweet memories together, I don't think that I want to be reminded of them without you at my side.

I gave your Christmas present to your parents. They said that they'd hang it up with the rest of your plane model collection.

Alfred, thank you so much for everything. Thank you for loving me at my darkest. Thank you for pulling me out of the well. These past eight years have been so amazing, and I've learned so much from you. Thank you for helping me see the light in life again.

You will be my hero, and in my heart, forever.

Love,

Arthur Kirkland.

xxx

((A/N: the xx is in the year because i don't really know when this takes place. do tell if this is awkward or anything, because i've only written letters to my best friend. i've never had a lover, surprise, surprise. anyways, reviews are much appreciated and i will reply to all of them most of the time.))


End file.
